Kau Sangat Manis!
by Togane Shiro
Summary: /Naoto hanya tersenyum tipis dari balik topinya―berpikir betapa manisnya sifat kekasihnya sejak dua minggu lalu ini./ YūNaoto.


**Title: **Kau Sangat Manis  
><strong>Genre(s): <strong>Romance  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Megami Tensei  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Persona 4 © ATLUS, ANIPLEX  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Uh, nama _main character_-nya a.k.a Seta Souji mulai sekarang saya pakai Narukami Yū saja ya. So-soalnya gimanapun juga... itu nama _canon_-nya (walau saya tetap lebih suka Souji.) Dan FFic ini seperti biasa―berisi _fluff_ abal saya "orz Mungkin Yū akan agak OOC, berhubung karakterisasi saya mengenai dia selama ini agak beda dengan _anime_, jadi... masih agak tidak terbiasa menulis Yū dengan karakterisasi seperti ini.  
><strong>AN: **Ha-hai―a-apa masih ada yang ingat saya? Su-sudah lama ndak aktif di _fandom_ MegaTen ini. Kangen udah lama ndak pulang rumah! *meluk semua anggota MegaTen erat-erat* Dan ka-kali ini mau nge-_spam_ dengan coretSoujiNaotocoret YūNaoto lagi, seperti biasa. Api-api semangat nulis di _fandom_ ini balik lagi setelah nonton _anime_-nya, NAO-_CHAN_ SUDAH MULAI MUNCUL /_dorr_ Se-selamat membaca...

* * *

><p>Jari telunjuk dan tengahnya memutar-mutar pensil mekanik favoritnya. Tangan lainnya mengetuk-ngetuk meja kayu itu. Mata beriris biru-keabuan itu menatap kertas putih polos di hadapannya dengan serius, sesekali ia memijit pelipisnya atau menghela nafas panjang. Ia meletakkan pensilnya di meja sejenak dan meregangkan badannya―mengurangi rasa pegal di punggung akibat duduk lama.<p>

"Masih belum tahu mau menggambar apa, Naoto?" tanya kakak kelasnya yang duduk di sampingnya sedari tadi.

Ia menggeleng pelan dan menghela nafas, "Masih bingung..." jawabnya singkat. Ia mengangkat kepalanya―menghadap pemuda itu, "kalau Yū-_senpai_? Aku dengar dari Yōsuke-_senpai_―kalian ada diberi tugas ini juga?" ia bertanya. Lelaki bernama lengkap Narukami Yū ini terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Aa―aku menggambar Phoenix Wright," jawabnya dengan wajah datarnya.

Naoto mengerutkan keningnya, "E-eh? P-Phoenix Wright?" ulangnya.

Yū mengangguk, "Karena aku memikirkan idenya pas salah satu anak yang kujaga di tempat penitipan anak berteriak '_Phoenix Wright!_' atau semacamnya, jadi... kuputuskan itu yang akan kugambar," jelasnya. Ia melirik ke kertas milik Naoto, "Apa... kau butuh bantuanku untuk ide, Naoto?"

"Eh? Me-memangnya ide apa yang _Senpai_ punya?"

Yū memegang dagunya dan tampak berpikir, matanya ia tutup―mungkin ia sedang berimajinasi? Beberapa menit berlalu dan Yū masih dalam posisi tadi. Tiba-tiba ia membuka matanya dan menaikkan jari telunjuknya, "Bagaimana kalau... pemandangan gunung dan sebuah matahari? Jangan lupakan sungai di tengah dan juga sawah di sampingnya―"

"Aa―" Naoto menghela nafas, "―i-itu... tidakkah terlalu..."

"Tapi... hanya satu gambar itu yang bisa kubayangkan dari tadi..." jawab Yū agak kecewa, "―maaf."

Naoto membulatkan matanya dan langsung menunduk―menarik topi birunya menutupi wajahnya, "A-ah, ja-jangan terlalu dipikirkan, _Senpai_! I-itu―a-aku juga ma-malah tidak bisa membayangkan sa-sama sekali," ujar Naoto. Ia menggigit bibirnya―berharap agar Yū tidak menyadari semburat merah pada wajahnya yang dikarenakan wajah _imut_ Yū saat sedang kecewa.

Pemuda berambut kelabu itu memiringkan kepalanya, "Na-Naoto? Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?" Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengangkat topinya―yang menghasilkan jeritan kecil dari sang pemilik topi. Yū menempelkan dahinya dan dahi Naoto, "kau sakit, Naoto?"

Gadis itu mundur dengan cepatnya, tangannya ia lambaikan tangannya dengan cepat, "A-aku baik-baik―saja, _Se-Senpai_!" Ia menelan ludahnya dan segera berdiri dari duduknya, "A-aku akan menyiapkan teh hangat―cuaca di lu-luar sangat dingin," ujarnya sambil menuju ke dapur kecil di apartemennya. Yū hanya menatap Naoto bingung, kadang-kadang adik kelasnya ini akan bertingkah aneh seperti ini, sungguh―Yū tidak mengerti apa yang telah dilakukannya.

Ia menyadari topi gadis itu masih ada di tangannya―lalu ia mencoba mencium topi yang selalu dikenakannya ini, _hn, aroma Naoto_...

Yū mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas meja―topi biru masih di tangannya. Ia melihat-lihat kertas-kertas yang ada di atas meja itu. Banyak sekali gambar Naoto namun tidak satupun yang jadi. Semua pada akhirnya dipenuhi coretan tanda tak jadi oleh Naoto. Padahal di mata Yū―gambar-gambar di sana semua bagus, namun kelihatannya sifat perfeksionis Naoto membuat gambar-gambar itu tampak buruk.

Pemuda tinggi itu mengambil pensil mekanik Naoto dan mencoret-coret di atas kertas bekas tadi―mulai menggambar Naoto dalam versi _chibi_-nya. Lalu ia juga menggambar dirinya sendiri di samping Naoto―saling bergandengan tangan dengan senyum di kedua wajah mereka.

"Apa yang _Senpai _gambar?"

Yū segera menarik diri ketika mendengar suara familiar itu. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Naoto sedang berdiri di depannya dengan sebuah nampan berisi dua cangkir teh masih panas―bisa ia lihat dari uapnya. Naoto berlutut dan meletakkan nampannya di meja, ia menoleh ke arah kertas Yū dan baru menyadari gambar itu, "Eh?" Naoto tampak terkejut melihat gambar milik Yū itu, "i-tu..."

"A-ah... ini―" Yū mengangguk, "―memang gambarku..."

Detektif muda itu diam sejenak, mereka duduk dalam diam. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah gambar itu lagi, _terlihat lucu―dan, bahagia?_, pikirnya. Naoto segera merapikan kertas-kertas itu, ia juga mengambil kertas yang sedang Yū pegang itu, "Ah―aku akan segera membuangnya! Ini se―ah!" Naoto menjerit kecil ketika ia merasa ada rasa perih di jarinya. Ia langsung melepas kertas-kertas itu karena terkejut dan membuatnya beterbangan.

"―kenapa, Naoto?" Yū langsung bertanya pada Naoto.

Gadis beriris biru-keabuan itu menggeleng pelan, "Ah―jariku... tergores kertas... i-itu saja―aku tidak apa-apa, _Senpai_!" ia mengibaskan kedua tangannya di depannya―tanda ia tidak apa-apa. Yū yang melihat adanya sedikit darah di jari telunjuk Naoto langsung menangkap tangannya itu, "Tanganmu berdarah..." ucapnya.

Ia menekan jarinya itu, membuat darah keluar lebih banyak dari lukanya itu, dan kemudian menjilatinya darahnya. "A-aa―_Senpai_―a-apa! Su-sungguh aku ti-tidak apa―apa!" seru Naoto terbata-bata sambil mencoba menarik tangannya. Wajahnya kini semerah tomat, benar-benar―merah. Tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya―ntah tujuannya untuk menutupi wajahnya karena malu, atau ia terlalu malu melihat kekasihnya sedang menjilati jarinya (yang terluka ringan.)

"_Se-Senpai_―sungguh, aku―"

Yū akhirnya berhenti menjilati luka itu dan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap iris biru-kelabu itu lekat. Ia tersenyum hangat, "Wajahmu yang merah seperti ini membuatmu semakin manis, Naoto," ucapnya sebelum menempelkan kedua belah bibirnya pada bibir merah muda sang Pangeran Detektif. Naoto membelalakkan matanya sebelum akhirnya menutupnya erat dan mulai menikmati ciuman pertama mereka itu.

Yū menarik tangan Naoto yang terluka itu agar sang gadis lebih dekat lagi dengannya.

Perlahan pemimpin kelompok remaja itu menjauhkan bibir mereka dan perlahan membuka mata. Naoto pun membuka matanya perlahan―dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah _Senpai_-nya yang merah. Memang mungkin―tidak semerah milik Naoto, tapi cukup merah untuk disadari dengan mudah. Naoto menatapnya tidak percaya―ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sisi seperti ini dari pemimpin mereka yang sering berwajah datar itu.

Tiba-tiba pandangannya gelap, ternyata itu ulah Yū yang memasangkan topinya begitu saja dan terlalu rendah sehingga pandangan Naoto tertutup. Ia perlahan mengangkat topi itu―mencoba melirik Yū.

Pemuda tinggi itu sedang menatap ke arah lain, tangan menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang sudah berubah warna dari kulit pucat menjadi merah. Naoto hanya tersenyum tipis dari balik topinya―berpikir betapa manisnya sifat kekasihnya sejak dua minggu lalu ini.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_U-uwaaa_! Sungguh saya takut dimarahi gara-gara Yū OOC gitu *sembunyi di bawah meja* Saya jujur agak-agak kangen nulis Yū yang suka _teasing_ dan _smirking_ sih~ Tapi sudahlah, saya juga sudah mulai suka karakternya seperti ini kok, hanya belum terbiasa menulis dia seperti ini. Ah, ba-bagaimana pendapat _readers_, apakah karakterisasinya sudah _kena_? Ataukah masih terlalu aneh? (_Btw__, happy new year, minna-san!_)


End file.
